Junction of Gears and Cells
by Gywen Empress Of Sound
Summary: A collaboration between scalpels and screwdrivers fixing a few broken hearts and planned-damaged ships. A masquerade dance of past, present and future with a spice of love thrown in one ball. Just a story between a Sexy Doctor of Death and a Sketchy Mischievous Engineer. A Law X OC story.
1. Prologue: The Draft Plan

**Author's Note**

* * *

I was currently studying for exams as I wrote this story. No surprise if certain terminologies here came from my notes. Also, I was getting so rusty that I just had to write something so my "skills" won't degrade so much. (If I have skills, that is.) Well anyway, having Trafalgar Law as my new hubby seems not so bad at all. (Being with a doctor has its kinks and perks. Squeal.) So here I am, presenting to you how I visualize a relationship of a Doctor and an Engineer. Of course, expect twist and turns of a bumpy roller coaster ride.

Warning: This story contains terribly explicit scenes, butchery of philosophy and a heavy dose of coarse language. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

**Junction of Gears and Cells**  
Gywen Empress Of Sound

* * *

Light entering the retina signals the countdown of the Alpha and Omega. Evolution begins, consuming the given inheritance from the prelude. Environment and Society creates a mirage of falsehood, programming the mind to work flawlessly into a theatrical world fabricated by ancestral concretes.

An abstraction—completely forgotten, cries the song of remembrance. Each note conceived sips away a valuable investment. No doctor can bring back the loss of the unknown currency. What is lost is gone forever.

The world continues to revolve as the given bio-engineered cogwheels at birth turns and sheds echoes of unanswered questions. At each spin, the questions sink into the bottomless burial ground of ideology. Epitaphs resurface marking—yet, another dead end.

A gear collapses, falling into the abyss. No clacking, no shattering, no sound.

Replaceable, a new gear is installed to supplant the former protagonist.

Emptiness resurfaces, engorges, suffocates, and overflows as gravity continues to pull the superseded gear.

In a drastic state, a visitor comes by. The forgotten accomplice looks down, waves and smiles.

"Hello, old friend. Remember me?"

* * *

Prologue  
**The Unfit Hand**

* * *

Sparks flew by as Genra wielded her disc grinder with much prowess and continued to smooth out the surface of the metallic arc. As a proud member of Tool-o-Tou, the rising engineering company in Sabaody Archipelago, she must do her work to perfection. No, Genra was already a perfectionist when it comes to work. Each movement must be efficient, no motion should be wasted for time does not stop and wait.

"Hey, Genra. What are the tricks to assemble and install these parts again?"

An irritated sigh escaped from her natural pink lips. She turned off the power of her handheld equipment and placed it at the nearby table delicately. It was the 48th time that someone asked her the same old stupid question. The interval of the imbeciles coming to her for answers was previously 23 minutes and 45 seconds before it hit the 36th strike; now it had dropped to 6 minutes and 12 seconds. She sighed once more as she crouched down in front of an open trunk and searched for the bible of engineering. Why did the owner hire incompetent baboons like this piece of shit here? The quality of work would drop drastically if this keeps on happening.

After a good 2 minutes and 31 seconds of searching for the so-called bible of engineering, she finally found it. Now with this book, this rambling band of baboons wouldn't disturb her any longer. Although cannot be seen because of the equipped protection gear mask obstructing her face, a smile appeared on her countenance.

"Here's the manual for everything." She handed out the book to the newly recruit who was shock at the thickness and size of it. "Remember to flip the pages, read it thoroughly, and digest every bit of information you can find in there."

The newly recruit received the book and flipped through it. As he roughly browsed the book, his face grew confused. "But these are just the basics! I need to know the tricks on how to do it."

Genra put her gloved hands on her hips and tapped the floor impatiently with her right foot. "Listen here, new guy. The three main foundations of everything are the basics, hard work, and experience. I'm not going to teach you neither the tricks in manoeuvring the equipments nor the tricks to easily tune in the parts like what they do in school. You have to learn it yourself. How you learn it is not my problem."

"That's so unfair!" He whined. Why this lazy ass just wants to learn how to make things easier for himself. How pathetic.

This was getting into her nerves. "Just shut up and do your work." She said in a low volume while controlling her temper. Genra needed to take a break, she couldn't take it anymore. She hastily walked passed by him but stopped after reaching measly a one and a half foot distance.

'The vital part about our line of work is to understand and absorb the similarities between Humans and Machines. To see blueprints of any complex art of machinery like human anatomy is the very essence of it!'

She let out a small laugh after remembering something like that. It's not like the boy would understand the meaning of it anyway. She didn't bother to say it to him since it would be a waste of time. He had already taken 6 minutes, 36 seconds, 21 milliseconds, 04 microseconds, and 33 nanoseconds of her life. She wasn't willing spend more of it talking to a lazy ass imbecile.

Genra went ahead towards the women's locker area and decided to take a shower before signing out of work. As she entered the room, Genra scanned the room for any signs of an unknown life form. When the coast was clear, she locked the door and proceed on taking off her clothes. Carefully, she unzipped the full body protection gear and hanged it inside her locker with care. She walked over to the shower and bathe herself with a rain of anxious thoughts.

'Remember, Genra. No one must see that thing on your forearm. Also, do not forget to count.'

She placed a hand over her forearm and clenched it tightly. It was only a matter of time before someone sees and unravels the mystery of it. She turned off the shower and slapped her face with both hands. Worrying about it would neither change nor solve anything. She got a bandage out of her locker and wrapped it all over her forearm before getting dressed with casual clothing. After that, she exited the women's locker area.

"Gungnir Genra, I know you're in here somewhere! Show yourself!" A voice of a man demanded.

As soon as she was able to take a glimpse of the owner of the voice, two words escaped from her mouth.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Prologue  
**Finders, Keepers**

* * *

"Why can't you fix it?" Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, said rather annoyed and curious at the same time. He spent a lot of time roaming around the groves in order to find someone who was capable of fixing their yellow submarine. All of the shipwrights they had ask were pointing fingers and kept on referring this company called Tool-o-Tou because of their prowess in machinery and in repair. Now that he had come to the glorious company, the workers said that they can't fix the ship. Why in the four blues did they ever claim that false propaganda?

"Well you see, sir. Your ship is one of a kind. The structure, materials, and the operation of your ship is different from the regular ones. With insufficient information, we can't touch your ship for we might damage it even more. At times like this, only the second-in-command knows what to do." The young looking shipwright explained to the pirate while sweating bullets.

Law raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and asked, "So where's this second-in-command now?"

"T-the second-in-command was taken away to Grove 1 by a guy named Disco who runs the Human Auction Facility. We were able to retrieve no data at all so we can only assume how the second got into that mess. Anyway, we can't help you without the second-in-command's instructions!" The shipwright said in panic.

Law clicked the tip of his tongue and thought of an idea that might get back this second-in-command of theirs. "Got any picture of your superior?"

The shipwright gave Law a confused look before getting on the same page as him. He gave the picture to the captain of the Heart Pirates and pointed out which is which. "I only got a team photo, but the second-in-command is present here. See that person on the centre with the long red hair holding a trophy? That's the second-in-command."

"A girl?" Law was quite bewildered because of the fact that superior was a young female. How interesting. He thought to himself. An idea came into his head once more, earning another reason to smile and place it on his calculative countenance.

"Don't underestimate her! The second-in-command throws a mean kick in the face if necessary." The shipwright exclaimed happily for a moment but then changed when he remembered the circumstances that his superior was going through.

"We'll get her back." Law smiled in reassurance.

The shipwright looked at him with eyes of hope. "Really? You're going to return her to us?"

Although he helps from time to time, he was still a pirate.

"Heh. Finders, keepers."

* * *

Prologue  
**The Calculated Miscalculation  
**Aspect: Astounding

* * *

She thought of a thousand and one ways on how to torture the son of a bitch when she gets out from this abominable shit hole. The double crossing, good-for-nothing bastard framed her. Trusting him was a miscalculation—an irrational act, a failure of common sense that tripped her over to the puddle of slavery. Her unintelligent act earned her a collar that chains away the wings of freedom and bounds her to the cruel reality. Why in the four blues did she just have to trust him? Why, god of machines, why?

The old man to her right side completely laughs at her, terribly snapping her out of her trance, because for the last 2 hours, 11 minutes, and 45 seconds it was the 844th time she had picked the lock of her cuffs and she wasn't even escaping. She looked at him with a fairly annoyed look. What was his name again? Reijay? Reggae? No wait—right, it was Rayleigh. He was old man from Shakky's Rip-off Bar that was missing-in-action for being bankrupt and totally in debt from all the casinos because of his gambling hobbies. "What are you laughing for, you old prune?" She asked rudely.

"Nothing. It's just that you're impressively picking the lock of your cuffs with ease and you're not even trying to escape." He replied in a laughing manner, not even offended by her insult.

"See here, old man. I can't gamble with my life like you do. I know that if I try to pick lock of this thing, it'll explode if I poke the shafts wrong." She pointed her index finger on the collar.

"The fucked up slave trader has the key to this shitty collar. Calculating the distance and time of travel from the cellar to the stage—no wait, let's not even go to that. The moment I step out of this cellar with this slave tag on my neck and his accomplices see me escaping, my neck goes bye-bye. Even if I did manage escape from the Auction Facility, I don't have the data that ensures me that the remote signal of the bomb won't reach the collar at a certain distance. So the probability of escaping this blasted pit is a measly 1%. The probability will go higher once I get sold. The slave owners aren't that shrewd as the traders. They would be lax when it comes to guarding and hiding tag keys. At any point, I won't strike until the probability of escaping is 100% flat."

Rayleigh smiled as he told her, "Smart girl. But your calculation is flawed."

"What? Tell me why?" She gave him a confused look yet challenging look.

"Life is always a gamble and that you forgot to add the chances of the unexpected turn of events that might occur at any given moment. In the field of tactics and strategy, you must always count the element called surprise. Changes occur in every second, so the calculations you made now might not be correct in the future."

"Indeed. Well said." A giant slave agreed to his statement out of nowhere. So he was listening? She thought to herself quite bewildered. "It seems that Giants aren't just muscles after all." She snickered. Stereotyping was such a spazz. The giant just smiled at her, completely not offended by her choice of words.

She sighed and afterwards, smiled. "Fair enough." Genra raised an eyebrow, recognizing and acknowledging that the old man wasn't so stupid after all. Although she gave off an insulting remark and laughed. "Wise words, coming from an old man who led himself to slavery."

Rayleigh and the Giant joined her in a feast of irony and laughter. The other slaves looked at them in disbelief by their inapprehensible action. The rest of the slaves concluded that Genra, Rayleigh and the Giant had succumb to an illness that strikes the brain. How can they laugh at a time like this? Have they finally lost their minds? No. They were not weak-willed like the rest. Absolutely not.

"You're next!" Called out Mr. Accomplice to Genra.

She stood up and walked out the cell with her head up high. Fearing the fact to be sold just obscures the mind from thinking logically. She needs her to keep her mind perfectly intact for emergency issues such as escaping from slavery. Mr. Accomplice pulled the single long chain that was interconnected to her cuffs roughly which made Genra to slightly fall over but adjusted herself so she won't succumb. A vein popped on Genra's forehead as she hauled her cuffs with a strong force which dragged Mr. Accomplice towards her. Everything happened so fast. As soon as the man got into her offensive range, she launched a side kick that connected directly to his awfully drawn face which sent him flying sideways hitting the cell bars and knocking him out cold.

"I can walk fine on my own."

Never underestimate Gungnir Genra. She didn't just spend her time in the workshop sitting idly on a corner painting her nails pink with a decorative yellow star. The labour was extremely hard that she needed to increase her vigour—her stamina, her strength. If hauling machine parts as big as her or even bigger all day long won't increase her physical stats, then nothing will. She let out a "Hmph" and walked alone towards the red drapes of madness.

"Auction House presents item number seven: a female human with only 17 years of age, Genra-chan!"

* * *

Prologue  
**The Calculated Miscalculation  
**Aspect: Bought

* * *

"The starting bid is 600, 000 beri!" Disco, the slave trader and auctioneer, practically sung the cattle rattle in joy as he was about to get—yet, another profit.

"620, 000!" Someone shouted.

Another cried, "700, 000!"

"750, 000!"

"Captain, that's her!" Bepo stated the obvious and pointed his furry index finger to their target's direction. The other members of the Heart Pirates gave an eerie smile as they continued to stare at the woman.

She has a long cascade of bright blood red coloured hair and glowing Lapis lazuli eyes. She was wearing a Gray shirt with a wide collar that made the strap of her maroon coloured bra rather visible. A pair of black baggy multi-pocketed pants for the bottom with yellow stripe suspenders hanging on the belt hoops and a pair strap on buckled boots as shoes. The spotlight illuminated her pale ivory skin that was almost at the same colour as the pure white bandage wrapped on her left forearm; almost, but not quite. But Trafalgar Law wasn't really interested on any of that, what took him away was her expression and the aura she gave off. She was smiling—no, she was grinning as she held herself in a straight posture of brimming confidence.

"800,000!"

A smile crept on Law's countenance as he continued to stare at his target. The past 6 people were trembling in fear as soon as they were put up in the main centre stage. But there she was, standing in front of them as if she knows that what awaits her wasn't slavery but something else. How interesting. He thought to himself. The scepticism over the second-in-command of Tool-o-Tou was gone. Now, there was no doubt that she could fix their submarine. Plus, he gets someone to amuse him.

"I hear 800,000. Any more?"

Law crossed put his elbow on the arm rest and placed his chin on top of his palm. His free hand held up three numbers that drastically changed her life over and over again. The dynamic and incomprehensible numbers that turned the cogwheels of her time to the danger zone in the past, had reappeared before her once more in the present, holding of different significance to twist her fate.

"1,000,000!"

* * *

Prologue  
**The Calculated Miscalculation  
**Aspect: Captured

* * *

She cringed at the sight of the combination of numbers that she detested. "609."

"Going once, going twice." Disco paused to see if anyone else was interested to bid but then he continued after seeing there was no more, "Sold!" Noble or Pirate, it didn't matter to him. All that was important to him was making money. Surely, Trafalgar Law knows how to make business deals.

Before Genra was taken away back to the cellar, she took the chance to take a glimpse of her so-called owner. That hat, that logo and that goatee, there was no doubt that he was the captain of the Heart Pirates alright. Trafalgar Law, also known as "The Surgeon of Death", and one of the 11 Super Novas was going to be her first and last owner. What a surprise! Another miscalculation given by her ever so clever brain. What are the odds, right? What are the odds that some pirate was going to buy her?

"Well, at least it wasn't a damn Celestial Dragon." She whispered to herself optimistically as she followed the second accomplice of Disco with no plans to struggle. But what does a pirate like him want her for?

She walked passed by a Mermaid who was terribly terrified because she was next in line. Genra looked at the Mermaid and mouthed, "Be strong," before she continued to walk to the cellar where the ones sold are placed. The same words applies to her as well. Having a Pirate as a master surely drops the estimated probability of escaping big time.

"That damn element called surprise seems more like a big fuck you to me."

With that said, she entered—yet, another cellar. She slumped herself down at some corner and just waited for the time when her so-called Master was going to pick her up. There was no point in calculating anymore now that she had lost her confidence. The number 609 just broke the wall that she had managed to build ever since that incident. Abominable nightmares resurfaced as soon as those numbers appeared.

Time passed by quickly, completely unnoticed.

A gun shot, a scream, a rampage of footsteps pulled her senses back to reality.

"What?! And after all I went through just to find these keys, now you tell me you don't need them?" She heard a familiar voice complained.

She got up and quickly ran towards the cellar bars to take a glimpse of the one who complained. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the familiar figure of the man who taught her almost everything that she knew about engineering. "Franky?!" Genra exclaimed quite surprised to see him in a place like this.

Franky, the Cyborg, turned around to see who said his name. "Genra?! Well, I'll super be damned. How in the world did you get here?"

"A long story that I'll explain to you some other time. But first give me the keys!" She said in haste.

Franky gave her the keys which she quickly took and tried all keys to unlock her collar.

"Ah! It's the Marines!" Someone shouted.

Genra looked at Franky who now had a troubled look plastered on his face. "Just go!"

"What about you?" He couldn't just leave her alone now that he knew she was there.

"I'll manage. Just go!" She said while trying to find the right key to unlock the blasted collar.

The sound of footsteps were getting closer to where they were. Most likely, it was the Marines. They were entering through the backdoor to corner the slaves and the pirates that was inside the Auction House. Both Genra and Franky needed to hurry. But unfortunately, Genra had to stay longer because of the collar; leaving Franky with no choice but to escape without her.

"Take super care of yourself!"

Genra focused on the thing on her neck. Using the last key, she finally had unlocked and gotten off the thorn that made her suffer for a good long 3 hours, 5 minutes and 12 seconds. But she couldn't relax as of yet. She needed to escaped from the Auction House with extreme caution. One mistake will lead her back to the sad life of slavery. She couldn't afford to get caught.

She cautiously moved towards locked door. Quickly, Genra got out a screwdriver that was hiding somewhere inside her clothes and used it to take off the screws that held the door in place. If they were blocking the entrance and the backdoor, then she just had to make a pathway of her own. Genra launched a kick that flung the door open, hitting anyone that was at its way.

"Get out of my way!"

She kicked and whipped anyone who got in her way. Genra knew that she lacked the experience in fighting. But nevertheless, by adrenaline rush, she was powerful enough to beat low ranking marines. Even with no weapon, she could fight using her legs and feet. She took note that someday she had to make a weapon to protect herself.

"You bitch!"

A sharp implement landed a blow on her leg even though she had manage to dodge it. She cringed in pain and crouched down to stop the bleeding. The one who landed a blow on her wasn't satisfied with just giving a bruise, he charged towards her with the intent of killing her. But alas, just when he was about to deal a lethal blow, his body was cut in parts and hovered in the air. Genra was shocked but quickly regained her composure and decided to run away even though she was wounded pretty badly that she just had to limp her way through; unknowing that a pair of eyes was already affixed to her.

Trafalgar Law finally saw his target. With no further ado, he ordered his newly recruit member, Jean Bart, to capture her.

"Get her and then we retreat."

Everything happened so fast. She was captured by Jean Bart and carried over like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder as he followed his superior to their ship. Genra exclaimed incoherent words and struggled all the way on going there. But her efforts were left in vain. As soon as the timer hits 45 minutes, and 6 seconds, she was thrown inside a room, wounded and was locked.

"Get me the hell out of here!" She screamed.

* * *

Prologue  
**The Calculated Miscalculation**  
Aspect: Direction

* * *

She screamed over and over again while she banged the door violently. Blood was everywhere because of her open wound. She banged the door for the last time and just melted beside the door, her back facing the cold metallic material. It was all that guy's stupid fault. If it hadn't for him, she wouldn't be in this kind of mess. The accursed son of a bitch will pay for what he did to her.

Genra adjusted her position to a better one because her wounded leg was becoming even more painful. She felt something inside her pocket as she moved. Her hand searched inside her pocket and found a glossy paper textured object. She pulled it out and observed it. It was a photo, a photo of her, a photo of them—the 3 of them. In the picture, she was at the centre being sandwiched by two males who were laughing happily. On her left side was a more mature man who was about his early 20s while the male on her right was a boy of her age.

She bit the bottom of her lip and decided to throw the photo; but when she was ready to throw the picture far away, a citrus scent invaded her nostrils. She pulled back the photo and smelled it. The scent was stronger on the back side of the photo. Maybe, just maybe, something was written there. The back of the photo was blank. But when she pulled out a lighter and heated the photo without burning it, letters started to appear.

"To decode the secret message, all you need is fire. The lemon juice contains carbon atoms that will turn black as the paper is heated." She said to herself quite happy about her discovery. "There's only a handful of people who knows this trick."

She read the letter, quite curious on what it contains.

"Sup, Genra.

By the time you read this letter, I'm sure you're inside a pirate ship right now. I'm sure you're pissed off at me because I framed you to slavery. Honestly, I don't care if you're going to be angry or not as long as everything goes according to plan. Anyway, I found what we're looking for and it's the real deal. But unfortunately I got chased off because I got careless. So I had no choice but to set you up and ship you off to a pirate who is capable of bringing you to the New World safely instead of the previous plan that we set before. You see, I'm not such a bad guy so I can't leave you out there to die. We're accomplices after all. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.

Before you throw this letter, I'll give you a quick summary of the situation you're in right now. The captain of your ship wants someone capable of fixing their ship—guess who damaged it, which is you, so you'll have a good excuse stay there for a good sum of time—not that you would need an excuse anyway. I doubt he'll let you go if he knows how useful you can get. Anyway, I'll get into details once we cross paths. See ya to the New World!

P.S. Mermaids do take a shit after all. Fantasy ruined.  
:(

-Casshern."

She couldn't believe that everything was planned by him of all people. How did the son of a bitch manage to do all of that? "Shit. It doesn't matter as long as we found it. It's all good." Genra said as she raised up her left bandaged forearm and stared at it with a smile plastered on her countenance. Now only she had to play it cool with these pirates until she finds Casshern. Soon, she'll be left with no worries.

"Finally, a direction at hand."

She remembered a certain guy with a signature goatee that would be her new master/captain.

"Trafalgar Law, you use me. I use you. Not such a bad relationship, isn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

In every slice, there's always a question. I'm a fan of mysteries, so I tend to include a lot of it. A lot. But for a prologue, was it too much? Hm, I don't know. What do you guys think?

Reviews are very welcome. Questions, Comments, Suggestions, and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.

Until the next update.


	2. Chapter One: The Shift

**Author's Notes**

* * *

Finally, after how many months, I finally had the courage to update this story. I really do apologize for the inconvenience. I've been having issues as to how I would write down the story's rising action. Really, I was waiting for Law's back story to be released before I could really go on to updating. But it seems that Oda won't be giving it to me until September (?). Anyway, here it is!

Warning: This story contains terribly explicit scenes, butchery of medical information and a heavy dose of coarse language. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

**Junction of Gears and Cells  
**Gywen Empress Of Sound**  
**

Chapter One  
**Medical ****Treatment**

* * *

In the note that Casshern wrote, everything that happened earlier was according to his plan. But Genra knew that being struck by a sharp implement on the leg was definitely not a part of it. The wound on her leg was sapping away all of her energy. It was painfully unbearable; Genra had to do something to repair herself—to ease the pain and recover from the loss of vigour.

"Maybe there's something here that I can use."

The small and undecorated compartment she was in didn't really have much to offer. All that she saw when she scanned the room was just a couple of chairs and a round table with a bottle of wine placed on top of it. A wine? Well she sure could use a nice bottle of depressant to forget all the shit she went through earlier. But wait, she remembered the other usage of wine—the emergency trick that the owner of the company had used before when he was totally out of medical supplies.

"Well I suppose I could use that to clean up this damn wound."

She was an engineer—not a doctor, a nurse nor any expert in the field of medicine and human anatomy. Genra wasn't sure on what she was about to do with the wine but she sure knows that calculations and mere abstractions wouldn't help her in the given situation. When the wound was getting excruciatingly painful, waiting or hoping for someone capable to fix her wasn't an option. She had to get rid of the bloody pain right away and taking a risk was the only way. Besides, the owner was a wise man; surely he knew what he was doing with the wine.

Genra painfully crawled her way towards the table like a snail leaving traces of slime on the ground—but in her case, she left traces of blood. Nevertheless, she made her way from the door towards the table for about 5 minutes and 29 seconds with the moral support of incoherent mumbles. "Fuck, it's so hard to move." She muttered as she raised a hand to grab the bottle of wine on top. When she had the item at hand, she placed it at the side and carefully took off her bottom clothing—cautiously avoiding the fabric to touch the throbbing wound for it would hurt even more.

Too focused on what she was doing, she didn't notice that the door had been opened by a certain someone with a certain signature hat and a certain signature goatee.

Trafalgar Law leaned towards the left side of the entrance of the compartment with his arms crossed as he observed his new and untamed nakama. It was quite fascinating to see that she was trying to clean up her wound with a bottle of commercial wine. Clearly, she was a resourceful person with a fair amount of knowledge went it comes to survival—even though he said that, he could point out her flaws as soon as he saw her attempt on cleaning the wound with a use of wine. Law continued to observe her silently as she struggles to take her pants off. The idea of amusement of seeing her taking her pants off for Trafalgar Law had nothing to do with perversion, he simply find it amusing to see someone struggle in pain.

"Finally!" She exclaimed after successfully taking off her pants. Now, she was half naked; her maroon coloured undergarment was visible—not that she or the observer cared. Genra stared at her blood soaked pants with an annoyed look. "Shit. This was my favourite pair too."

"Whatever. It's not like I can wear it again in this fucked up state." She let out a sad sigh and threw it away in random direction. The pants she threw away flew straight towards the silent intruder's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trafalgar Law said calmly as he pulled the pants off of his face.

Genra shifted her face towards him and raised an eyebrow, looking quite surprised and disturbed that she didn't notice him entering the compartment. The pain had struck her once again, making her groan in pain and agony. She shifted her head back to where it was before with a scowl plastered on her face and then she continued to where she had left off. "What's it look like I'm doing?" She took the bottle of wine and tried to pull out the cork and said, "I'm fixing the leak on my flesh."

Trafalgar Law looked at her wound and then, his eyes fell on the bottle of wine she was holding. "Well, you're not doing a good job then. You're wasting good wine." He nudge himself against the door frame and stood properly; then, he walked towards her. When he was already in front of her, he crouched down and took the wine from her grasp. "If you're aiming to use this wine as an antiseptic, I suggest you should stop before you damage your cells even further."

"What?" Genra irritatedly said as her left eyebrow was raised up high.

Law stood up and looked upon her while giving a short lecture about the use of wine as an antiseptic. Hopefully, she knows her biology, chemistry and alcohol contents. "The use of wine as an antiseptic is an urban legend as medical school claims. Ethyl alcohol, or ethanol, kills germs by penetrating cell walls, destroying the cellular proteins and enzymes, and dehydrating the cells. Getting the right concentration is important, making it potentially tricky to use commercially available beverages for disinfection—their ethanol content ranges from 3 or 4% for light beer to 95% for grain alcohol. Ethanol's effectiveness as a disinfectant also fluctuates widely depending on the target microbe, method of administration, and the list goes on."

"So in short, I assume that I can't use wine but I can use a whiskey or a grain alcohol?" The lecture that Law gave her just went pass to her left ear and exited to her right ear. She knew her chemistry and alcohol contents except for biology. As much as she wanted to pay attention to him about medical studies, the pain inflicted by her open wound was just tremendously unbearable—and at the same time, seeing his smug face was a bit irritating. "Whatever, Mr. Trafalgar Law. What are you doing here anyway? If you're here to make me look like an idiot because I don't have any idea about medicine, then I suggest you should just get the fuck out."

Law chuckled at her hostile response. "Don't be so feisty, Ms. Second-in-command. I came here to check up on you. If you're forgetting the situation you're in, then let me remind you. You're in the Heart Pirates' vessel and you're our new nakama. The crew members including the captain—which is me, are all medical experts. We can't have our new comrade wounded. It just would tarnish our pride."

Genra's eyes twitched before she rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Captain." She uttered the word 'Captain' with much detest.

The smug on Trafalgar Law's face became even more vibrant as ever. He knelled before her and attempted to carry her in a bridal position. "Let's get you to the medical wing." Unfortunately, before Law could slip his hands and arms under her back and thighs, she slapped his hands and exclaimed, "Don't. I can go there without your help."

Trafalgar Law wasn't a kind of person to be persistent when it comes to convincing someone to accept his help without him gaining anything substantial to his primary goal. "Fine, you can crawl your way there. When you exit this room, head east and then turn west. I'll open the door so you'll know where to enter when you get there." He stood up and towards towards the door frame. Before he exited the compartment, he added, "Don't make me wait for too long. I'm not the type who likes to wait." With that, Trafalgar Law exited the room.

Genra started to head towards the nearest bulkhead and struggled to stand up. After 10 minutes and 41 seconds, she finally got on her feet. She used the bulkheads as a support to maintain her balance as she walked towards the medical wing without paying much attention to her surroundings. She knew that it would be much easier if she let her captain carry her there. But there was just something in her mind that didn't want her to depend on him. Genra sighed as she focused on going to the medical wing without thinking too much. After 11 minutes and 39 seconds, she had finally arrived at her wanted destination.

"Enter and quickly lay down this bed." Trafalgar Law stated as he pointed out at the bed beside him. Genra followed his orders without any complaints and not even bothered to scan the room before she entered. She was far too tired and was almost about to pass out due to blood loss.

"Penguin, get the anaesthetics, antiseptics and prepare the tools." The Surgeon of Death ordered his nakama who wore a black cap with a yellow brim with a red pompom on top with the name 'Penguin' displayed on the front. Penguin obeyed the doctor and got the things he was told to prepare.

Law equipped his surgical gloves and then injected her with anaesthetics to numb the nerves in the leg. Then he used forceps to hold a cotton ball drenched in antiseptic to clean the wound before going to the second phase of the operation. Genra groaned in pain as Law dabbed the cotton on the wound. He sighed as the wound was supposed to be only just a laceration on the leg, but since she was rampaging the door with rage and doing things to make her injury worse, it became an open wound.

Once the wound had been cleansed, he dropped the forceps and held both edges or sides of the wound and pulled them together for about approximately 6 minutes. After that, he released the wound that was now compressed together and was now slightly open. He grabbed the needle holder and took a surgical suture using it. From there, he proceeded on stitching her wound.

Finally, the surgery had ended. Trafalgar Law took a deep breath as he took a last glance on Genra's wound before cleaning the tools that he used. "The surgery's done. I'll have someone fetch you clothes and food." He told Genra as he walked towards the exit.

Law called out to his other nakama before exiting the medical wing, "Penguin, come with me."

Penguin took a glance at Genra before following Law while giving a bright toothy smile. "I'll give you a scar remover when I get back, Miss."

He quickly followed his captain with a happy expression visible on his face. "What to do next, Captain?" Penguin was quite happy about the fact that their new nakama was a female. It was quite a present.

"Have Bepo prepare clothes and food for her. Tell him that he is supposed to take care of her until I relieve the order. Shachi, Jean Bart, and yourself are to meet me in the upper deck; there's something important that we need to discuss." Law stated as he walked away.

Penguin whined as he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to take care of Genra. "Why Bepo, Captain?"

Law stopped as a smile crept up to his face. He remembered the photo he was given to him earlier by the shipwright at her company. The photo held a young second-in-command who was carrying a white teddy bear while holding the trophy. As a doctor, he should be familiar in the psychological aspect of his patient carefully to avoid troublesome situations. He chuckled to himself as he told Penguin, "By now you should know how to tame a captured animal."

* * *

Chapter One  
**Damage Assessment**

* * *

The Heart Pirates wasn't as bad as she thought they would be. At least she knew that they value each of their nakama and as well as their pride—like any walking testosterone would. It seems that she wouldn't have too much problem with regards to interacting with them for a short amount of time. Genra sighed as she continued to digest the situation at hand.

According to Casshern's letter, the Heart Pirates are headed towards the New World but there was no specification on where in the New World was their destination. She doesn't even have any idea on how to contact Casshern. No Vivre card, no Den-Den Mushi, no nothing. How can they meet if she doesn't have any means of contact with him? Apparently, it was Casshern's plan so she wasn't exactly surprised that he hadn't thought about their means of communication.

Genra sighed. "And here I thought he handled the plan perfectly. In the end, he screwed up. What a fucking idiot." But then she let out a small laugh as she said, "But then again, I screwed up as well." while she lightly caressed her stitch.

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts. "I-I'm so sorry!" Someone apologized. Genra couldn't see who it was because of the ward curtain. She pulled the drape of the curtain to the side to see who the clumsy fellow was. Much to her surprise, it was a—

"A bear?!" She exclaimed as quickly she sat straight up. As much as she hates it, she admits that she has a thing for fluffy, furry things such as a bear—much to any female's cliche.

The bear apologized once more with a few tears almost falling off of the edge of his eyes; poor creature. The sight of him on the verge of tears was just heart breaking. Genra grew sympathetic of the bear but then, her attention was diverted to the stuff he was carrying: clothes and food.

"Are those for me?" Genra asked as she pointed at the stuff he was carrying with her right index finger.

The bear nodded as he walked closer to her and offering the set of clothing he got from his captain's closet. "Captain ordered me to give you clothes to change in with and food to eat for recovery. He also told me to take care of you until he relieves the order."

Genra was taken aback on how adorable the bear was rather than the fact that Law ordered him to provide her with necessary items to ensure her recovery. In Genra's mind, everything was filtered and altered. The bear simply was a god-sent creature that was so kind that the bear gave her food and clothing and also promised take care of her while she was recovering—well that was what she wrote in her memory anyways. She took his offer and gave him a happy smile, "Thanks, uh."

"Bepo." The bear shyly said, "And you're welcome."

She could just squeal and glomp Bepo because his cuteness level was over the top. But she controlled herself as she didn't want to take the risk of reopening her wound. "How bout I change the clothes first before we discuss our current situation?" She asked him.

Bepo nodded as he said while he put the tray of food the side table near Genra's bed, "Okay, I'll wait outside."

Genra closed the curtain while Bepo waited outside the medical wing. She observed the pair of clothes that was given to her. A black hoodie and a pair of khaki pants with both sizes that was a bit big for her. But nevertheless, she wrote it as she didn't want to be drenched in blood for a long time. After that she called out to Bepo as she pulled the curtain to the side. "You can come in now, Bepo."

"Are you okay now, Miss?" Bepo asked.

"Yeah. By the way, you can call me Genra." She said to him as she took the tray of food from the side table and started to eat it.

"Come and sit over there while I finish this thing." Genra said as she pointed at the chair near the side table while eating at an abnormally fast pace. She didn't savour the flavour of the food so she just chugged it all up. The food was mediocre but slightly leaning towards the side of bad. She took a note that she needed to talk with the chef of the vessel and knock some senses on him about the taste of the dishes he served her with.

Bepo sat down on the chair and looked at her eat with dissatisfying eyes. Genra noticed it and asked, "What's the matter?"

"The food tastes bad." Bepo muttered quite shyly. His response made Genra laughed. "Shachi says that the food he serves is good because its healthy. I think otherwise."

"So the chef's name is Shachi, huh? I better knock some sense to him then." She said with a hearty laugh as she bit down the last piece of her food. "Ah! I'm full." Genra placed the tray on the side table before going down to business.

"So, Bepo?"

The bear attentively replied, "Yes?"

"The captain went to the Human Auction House to get and have me as the crew's shipwright, right?" She asked him and he replied with a nod therefore she continued. "As the crew's shipwright, it's my job to maintain and repair the ship." She paused again to check if he was paying attention and then she continued once more. "But unfortunately, I can't do my job properly because of my injury." Genra stated as she clasped her hands together. "So I need you to help me do my job properly."

"How?" The bear asked.

Genra had a huge grin on her face as she was happy and excited to reveal the method. "Can you give me a piggyback ride?" After all the loop she said before, it all ends with a piggyback ride. Obviously, it was her intention from the start as she had first seen Bepo.

"Okay." Bepo shyly agreed without asking any further questions as to why she needed a piggyback ride.

With that, Bepo and Genra left the medical wing and started to take a tour of the ship.

Before actually repairing the ship, Genra had to make a damage assessment to locate the damages of the ship and to calculate the cost of the repair in total by estimation until the final receipt. So together with her new nakama, Bepo, they visited every room in the ship starting from the medical wing down to the engine room.

"Pipes, valves, vents, bulkheads, dogs, hatches, the main engine, the hydraulics and almost the whole hull itself. I can't believe she's still even floating. What happened to her?" Genra said with a rhetorical question included to her surprise. Both of them continued to search for damages until they stopped when Genra said, "Wait!"

She saw chemicals and shards of familiar metal from the edge of the damaged bulkhead. The scent, texture and colour of the chemical were all too familiar. The metal shard she found was a type of metal that she had used before. Genra kept on starting at both substances until everything just clicked together as she remembered what Casshern wrote in the letter.

'The captain of your ship wants someone capable of fixing their ship—guess who damaged it, which is you.'

Could it be?

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

After coming back from her 287th failure, she had finally created the perfect torpedo; a self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead that propels underwater towards a target kilometres away and is designed to detonate either on contact with its target or in proximity to it. The tricky part on making the torpedo was the tube that consist of a barrel with breech and muzzle—which is similar to a naval gun, and the chemicals installed inside the bomb itself. Thankfully, Casshern was an excellent chemist that provided her with support towards balancing out the chemicals.

Genra's eyes were sparkling as she glanced at her precious torpedo with burning passion and excitement. Franky would be proud of her when he sees her creation. She could just picture her mentor's reaction and saying his favourite word, "Super!" out loud with much conviction.

"Finally! The moment of truth, baby!"

With the torpedo installed with a two-way odometer and a speedometer, she was ready to launch the torpedo to test if it will reach the maximum range that she was aiming for. She set the target which was a small boat 20 kilometres of North since no ship takes that route. As soon as she was about to press the launch button, a golden haired man about her age jumped at her, suddenly causing her to accidentally push the button that changed the course of direction of the torpedo and had pressed the launch button as well.

"Genra! Look guess what I found out!" The man exclaimed cheerfully, completely oblivious to what he just did.

Genra rubbed the back of her head as she irritatedly shouted, "What the hell have you done, Casshern?"

Casshern brushed her off with a laugh and apologized halfheartedly, "Oops, Sorry."

The torpedo launched without a second delay and was headed west—thankfully, it wasn't a route that ships normally pass by as well. "Oh well, at least I can still check the distance it travels and the knots." When she saw the speedometer and the odometer, she was horrified because both instruments where broken. Genra shook violently as she abruptly stood up and grabbed Casshern by the collar. "You fucking idiot! I spend 79 hours, 29 minutes, and 43 seconds to prepare that torpedo and you just fucking ruined it! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Casshern stood firmly on the ground and pulled Genra's hand that was grabbing his collar. "Sorry babe, my bad." He said with a huge grin on his face. When Genra was supposed to utter a response to his half assed apology, he took a quick peck on the lips of Genra making her infuriated as ever.

"Casshern!"

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Bepo?"

"Yes, Miss Genra?" He replied.

She took a hard gulped as she asked, "How did your ship got damaged?"

"We were approximately about 50 kilometres away from the Archipelago when a missile appeared and was directly straight at us. We couldn't do evasive action because the missile was too fast, and then it hit us." Bepo said.

Genra was flabbergasted and about what she just learned. The longest ranged torpedo was the 'Long Lance' that had a maximum range of 40 kilometres running at 38 knots. For her torpedo to exceed that record was just shockingly amazing. She hugged Bepo so bad that he could barely breathe. "M-miss Genra, I-I can't breathe."

She laughed while still hugging the bear.

"I'm a fucking genius!"

* * *

Chapter One  
**The Eye of the Storm**

* * *

Trafalgar Law sighed as he read the daily newspaper. Portgas D. Ace's execution would terribly rile up the New World. It wouldn't be an option to stay at Sabaody Archipelago even for a week. The marines would gathering at the Marineford which was close towards their destination. Even with a submarine, they couldn't take the risk of being caught up with the fire that was starting.

"Captain, we're all here." Penguin reported.

Law gazed at his nakamas before going down to business. His eyes fell on Jean Bart and thought that he doesn't look like the type to take the risk of betraying the Heart Pirates. With that, Law started to speak what they were all assembled for. "Portgas D. Ace's execution will disturb the balance of the New World. The Whitebeard Pirates will surely save him thus initiating the war between them and the Marines. It will be too troublesome if we get caught up with the fire so we need to leave the island as soon as possible."

Shachi spoke to tell his captain that what he was saying was impossible. "Captain, we can't leave the island with the ship in a mess."

"Don't worry, that woman would repair it." Law referred to Genra. He sighed as he knew that it would take at least two weeks to finish the repairs of the ship since it was brutally damaged from the torpedo hit. "I'll make sure she finishes it quickly. So while we wait, I want you guys to gather supplies for the voyage. We meet within 4 days at the same place."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Penguin and Shachi simultaneously said with a salute. After that, they both ran along towards the market groves of the Archipelago; leaving Jean Bart alone with the Captain.

Why was Trafalgar Law in a hurry to go the New World? Couldn't he just wait until the war ends? Or was he just impatient that he couldn't afford to wait? But what intrigued Jean Bart the most was the Heart Pirates' destination in the New World. "Where are we headed to?" He asked Law while looking directly at his eyes.

Law averted his eyes as he muttered the ship's destination, "Dressrosa."

Jean Bart's eyes shot opened as soon as he heard Law's reply. "Isn't that the Joker's Kingdom?" So many question started to formulate in Jean Bart's mind. What was Trafalgar Law's relationship with the Joker? Why were they headed to Dressrosa—the centre of the underground business?

Law chuckled at his reaction and predictable response. "Curious now are we?" He asked with his signature smug equipped on his face. "You'll find out soon enough."

What lies behind the smile of the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger?

* * *

Chapter One  
**The ****R****etirement ****Project  
**Aspect: Challenge

* * *

Bepo and Genra went to the upper deck to check if their captain was there so they could report and initiate the repair of the ship as soon as possible. Time was running out and she needed to meet up Casshern in the New World as soon as possible. In the upper deck, they saw Law leaning next to the door frame that led inside the ship. As Law saw both of them, he chuckled. "I see you two are getting along."

Genra was taken aback and was embarrassed as she had forgotten that Bepo was still giving her a piggyback ride while Bepo blushed at his captain's remark. She digressed the thought and moved on to business. "Trafalgar Law, I need to get back to the company now if you want this ship to be repaired as quickly as possible."

Law smirked as he was about to say almost the exact same thing. "Can you finish it within 4 days?" He asked her as he looked directly into her eyes, declaring a challenge.

Genra laughed as she looked right back at him. "You're one tough customer." She sighed as she replied with a smirk on her face, "Fine. Give me the blueprint."

Law threw a telescoping document tube at Genra which she caught perfectly with her right hand. She twisted the cap of the tube and pulled in the blueprint—which was Prussian blue in colour, and then gazed at him with much determination.

"4 days."

Challenge Accepted.

* * *

Chapter One  
**The ****Retirement Project  
**Aspect: Set Terms**  
**

* * *

Genra and Bepo took the leave and head towards Tool-o-Tou to get the job started. She told Bepo to let her down and wait for her outside. 4 days might sound impossible for the others, but it was Tool-o-Tou with Genra in-charge. 4 days was nothing. The two arrived at the company with the workers practically screaming on top of their lungs, happy that their Second-in-command was safe and was back in action. "Genra! We thought you were gone! We missed you!"

As much as she wanted to show her feelings, she didn't. It would be out-of-character to do such a thing. So instead she shouted, "Shut up! We got work to do!"

"But you just got here!" The others whined.

Genra sighed as she put her palm on her face. "I've got a contract with a demanding customer!" She said as she raised the telescoping document tube for everyone to see. "The job's deadline is within 4 days."

"Four days? But that's impossible, Second-in-command! You're asking for too much."

Her eyes twitched as she knew it was quite impossible as well. It takes at least 2 days to ship and gather the necessary materials. But it was the deal and all she could do was to finish the job within the time limit.

"Fine. I'll give everyone a raise."

That sentence alone made everyone shut up and agree with their superior.

"Yosh! Let's get started!"

The workers started to gather in front of Genra as they waited for her orders. She looked at everyone to check if all them were there. She took a sigh stomped her uninjured foot on the ground. "Listen up! Our Client is Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates. The structure of his ship is completely different from the ships that all of you have ever handled. This job will be a good opportunity to gain experience so everyone must pay attention to every detail! Make sure to do your respective jobs properly and efficiently."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay!" She nodded. "First, I need two land cranes and two floating ones to haul the ship to the repair dock! Design team, everyone of you will be coming with me to check the blueprints of the ship. Construction team will be on standby until the Design team has been briefed. That's it for now. Meeting adjourned!"

The workers went to do their respective jobs. Genra, along with the Design team, went to the drafting room to discuss the damages to be repaired and the updates to be installed to the ship. She took the blueprint out of the tube and placed it at the drafting table. She pointed the areas that the repairs and installations were needed.

"I want this compartment to be turned into a room for one person. Make it comfortable to live in. Install a bathroom and a washroom there as well. Also install an emergency hatch inside." She pointed at the compartment where she was previously held captive. If she was going to live in that ship, she would've at least install a decent room for herself. Genra wouldn't want someone entering her personal space especially if she was hiding or plotting something.

She continued to brief the workers until she had said every detail that needs to be noted. After that, everyone was dismissed and proceeded on doing their respective jobs, leaving Genra alone in the Drafting Room for a breather.

"Completely devoted to your job, huh?"

Genra looked over to see who said that. She saw Trafalgar Law with his signature smirk equipped by his countenance. She let out a hmph and said, "This area is for authorized personnel only, Trafalgar. Don't push your luck."

He chuckled. "Don't get all hostile now. I'm just here to check on you."

"Making sure I won't run away? Sorry, but I've already decided."

Law looked at her with interest. "Oh?"

"I'm volunteering to be your shipwright. But of course, under one condition." She stood up and faced him. Genra looked directly at his eyes with a glint that suggested a bad omen.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Fine. Let's hear it out."

"Easy. You'll allow me to do whatever I want."

Trafalgar Law grew a bit suspicious with her. He might have taken a bomb with him if she even turns out to be a treacherous woman. But she was worth taking the risk since they needed someone capable of repairing their vessel every now and then.

"Alright. In exchange, I want you pledge your allegiance to the Heart Pirates."

Genra laughed. "I can't do that."

* * *

Chapter One  
**Promises and Goodbyes  
**Aspect: Owner

* * *

It was already three days when she took the job of repairing the Heart Pirates' ship and decided to go to the New World. Only one day left before the departure. Would they really find what they were looking for? Or will it be another wild goose chase? She sighed. Before getting all worked up with that, she remembered to discuss her retirement with the owner.

Genra stood in front of the owner's office with a hesitant expression. She knew that the owner would be furious to hear about her decision but nevertheless, she had to go. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Owner!" She called out.

There was no response; instead, something fell on the floor. "A letter?" She said as she crouched down and took it. Genra decided to open the letter and read its contents.

"To the person reading this letter,

I apologize but I'm on my vacation. If you've got any concerns with your pay check or you're applying for a raise, ask Genra.

-Owner,

Gargant

P.S. Genra, if you're reading this letter, I might not be back soon but do note that I will come back. I'd bring you a souvenir as well. Also, do note that I won't permit any salary raise for this year. No salary raise. No. I don't care whether they do a strike or not. No raise. Take care."

She laughed at the contents of the letters. Just like always, the owner was a stingy ass bag when it comes to money. Genra sighed and made an effort to smile. She guessed that couldn't say goodbye to the owner face to face. But she didn't since they will meet again once she got what she was looking for. She crunched the paper with her hand gave a bittersweet expression.

"See you, owner."

* * *

Chapter One  
**Promises and Goodbyes  
**Aspect: Eevie

* * *

It was the fourth day of the job, and the submarine was now completely repaired and upgraded. The yellow vessel of the Heart Pirates never seemed so dazzling as before. Within four days, Tool-o-Tou finished repairing the impossible looking shipwreck. Trafalgar Law monitored how they work and he was impressed with the workers' behaviour and devotion to their work. Tool-o-Tou was indeed a company worth of praise.

"Yosh! It's done!" The workers exclaimed happily as they threw their sweaty towels up in the air and high-fived one another. Almost no breaks and 20 hours of work in 4 days straight? It was a mystery why the workers didn't collapse from sleep deprivation.

Genra grinned as she clasped both of her hands to call the attention of the workers. "Alright. Good work everyone! Now, it's party time!"

An all you can buffet appeared out of nowhere—probably prepared when everyone was working, and grabbed the attention of almost everyone within the facility. The workers quickly went to pick up plates and food. It was a riot, it was a battle. Everyone was a soldier, and the food was their spoils in war.

"That meat is mine!"

"Get your filthy hands off my steak!"

"Tofu!"

The workers continued to battle for food. Trafalgar Law laughed at the sight but then turned his attention back at Genra—who was nowhere in sight. Where did she go? He wondered.

* * *

Genra walked to a place a bit far from the company. It was in the forest of groves, and at the centre lies a gravestone. She walked towards it and sat in front. "Hey there, Eevie. It's me, Genra." She smiled sadly as she communicated with a deceased beloved.

"You know, I'll be leaving this island for now. A group of sea men called the Heart Pirates hired me as a shipwright. We'll be journeying further into the New World." Genra took a long gasp of air before continuing. "Don't worry, they might be pirates but they don't look that bad. In fact, they are doctors. Ironic, isn't it?" A dry laugh came out of her lips.

"Eevie, I'm not coming back until I find the cure." Genra held her bandaged arm as she smiled bitterly. "I'll...I'll end it and make sure no one suffers the same fate as we did. I promise you, Eevie."

A song of silence bathed the vicinity. Feelings were overflowing and restrung the chords of the past. Genra was determined to fix what Eevie failed to do. What it was still was a mystery to Law. He began to become even curious to Genra's motives upon joining them 'voluntarily' to the New World. It seems that there was a more dark and deeper reason to her decision. But he was not the type of man who would press people about their past. He was more of the type who would wait for them to willingly tell their stories to him—that was the kind of man that Trafalgar Law was.

It was the fourth day and as promised, it was time for their voyage. Law appeared out of the shadows and walked closer to Genra. "It's time to go."

Genra gasped as she was surprise about Law's sneaky presence. "Yeah, I know." She quickly stood up and wiped her face. Even though her back was facing Law, he knew that she shed tears and wiped it off quickly so that he wouldn't see it.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" Law raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and clenched her bandaged arm. "No."

Law nodded in acknowledge of her response. "Alright. Penguin's got our ship loaded at the dock already. Let's go." He quickly turned towards the direction of the dock and walked away, leaving Genra behind.

"See you, Eevie."

* * *

Chapter One  
**Turning Wheels  
**Aspect: Upgrades and Instalments**  
**

* * *

The Heart Pirates sailed out of the Sabaody Archipelago and head towards the Fisherman Island for a quick stop. The newly repaired and upgraded yellow vessel dived in under a 10,000 meters deep in order to get to their destination. According to Genra's estimation, it would take at least 8 hours and 55 minutes to get there provided that they would ride the stream down under certain knots.

"The log pose has already been upgraded into a three-needled one. The sonar radar is updated as well, so it's more precise, accurate, and faster than the previous one installed. Shift boosters for evasive manoeuvre are installed, but precautionary instructions are needed before it's activated. If sea monsters causes us any trouble, my beautiful torpedoes can straighten things up." Genra summarized some of the instalments made on the ship with both of her hands on her hips.

The crew members examined the new things. But Shachi and Penguin were more happy with another thing rather than the new instalments. "Everything's new. New! New! But what's more important is that we've finally got a new member. A woman~! A woman~! Yay, a female!" They sang in a song merrily as they comically danced with their arms over each other's shoulder.

Genra couldn't help but smile at the fools. Jean Bart laughed at them while Law started to get irritated by the noise that they were making, but still held his cool. Shachi and Penguin became even more jolly and started to include Bepo with their singalong. They dragged the poor white bear along and circled around Genra.

"Hey, hey. I'm Shachi! Nice to meet you, dear fair maiden." Shachi pointed himself with a jolly grin posted on his countenance.

Penguin took Genra's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it—which taken Genra a back by a bit. "Penguin is my name, and I'm all yours." He winked at her as he gently let go of her hand.

Bepo blushed in embarrassment as he fiddled with his thumb nervously. "I-I'm Bepo."

They were a rowdy bunch but they were friendly. Genra was about to react when Law sighed and stopped the trio's racket.

"Enough."

There was a short silence at first but then, the trio continued to do things as they pleased until Law finally had enough and sent them out of the bridge. Genra also went out with them to take a look at her new room or rather, her new home.

* * *

Chapter One  
**Turning Wheels  
**Aspect: Mermaid Cafe**  
**

* * *

"We've arrived at the Fisherman Island!"

Genra could hardly call it an island since it wasn't really an island to begin with. It was huge coral reef that was in the middle of two gigantic bubbles. Of course, the natives were intelligent sea creatures. The Fisherman island had towns divided into sections that makes a distinction of status. The royalties lived in the most upper section while the rest of the natives lives from the reefs and bottom sea floor. The deals of trades were not different from how it was from above the sea. Stores and Inns were present for adventurers to tour and hit in.

"Mermaids! Mermaids. Ah~!" Shachi and Penguin said dreamily.

Bepo joined in excitedly. "Do you guys think that there's a mermaid bear here?"

Genra sighed and scrunched up her forehead.

"Men."

The rest of the crew went to stop by at the most famous spot of the island, the Mermaid Cafe. The Mermaid servers were a hit, but that's not the only reason why the place was famous. At the back of the Cafe, there was something called "Madam Shyarley's Fortune Telling". It was said that the Mermaid, Madam Shyarley, was phenomenal in the field of Fortune Telling. They say that 99.9% of her visions are accurate. The War at the Marineford was one of her famous visions.

Genra knocked before she entered the room.

"Come in, I've been expecting you." Madame Shyarley said.

Genra was a bit sceptical about her fortune telling powers. She was a type of person who would need to see proof with her own eyes in order to believe in something. But even though she was sceptical, she decided to go in, just to fill her curiosity. "Expecting me, huh?"

Madame Shyarley smiled as she looked at the crystal ball. "A flower that lives under the spell of ephemeral beauty. Time is your crown of thorns. With each drop of blood that takes a day out of a year, your existence remains in the state of decay. Irony plays the game. A man flagged with death will save your reign."

Genra's eyes widened open as what the Mermaid said made so much sense. "A man flagged with death will save my reign. A man flagged with death... Casshern?"

The Mermaid only smiled, stating that she could not tell anymore further than that.

"Thanks."

Madam Shyarley shook her head. "A friend of Casshern is always welcome in my shop."

Ah, everything started to come together now. Madam Shyarley was the whole explanation on how Casshern was able to plan ahead and predict everything so smoothly. From the set up at the Human Auction House, down to the damage of the vessel of the Heart Pirates; everything was planned according to Madam Shyarley's prediction. Casshern took it as an advice to master his plot.

Genra quickly head out of the room to ponder more of her thoughts to herself in private.

Madam Shyarley's formed a bittersweet smile.

"Prediction is such a vague statement that can cause misconception."

* * *

Chapter One  
**Turning Wheels**  
Aspect: A Captain's Decision

* * *

"One of the Supernovas: Monkey D. "Strawhat" Luffy has taken the frontlines at the battle in the Marineford. A shocking information about the infamous pirate had just resurfaced as the war continues. Monkey D. Luffy is the brother of the captive, Portgas D. Ace. Strawhat is also the son of the number one criminal of the world, Monkey D. Dragon and is the grandson of the hero of the marines, Monkey D. Garp!

The battle at the Marineford continues as the Whitebeard pirates have finally taken the Pirate King's son, Portgas D. Ace, out of custody. It's only a matter of time before the alliance of the pirates takes over the marines.

More news to be followed! Stay tuned."

Trafalgar Law smirked as he tapped the table with his index finger. "That Mugiwara-ya, he always becomes the spotlight of everything."

The Heart Pirates continued to move out and continued their journey to the New World. The plan was supposed to stick without any interference, but when the captain of the ship hear an even shocking news, the plan was breached.

"Breaking news! Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard have fallen! Monkey D. Luffy, who is now lethally injured, is the new target of Admiral Akainu."

Trafalgar Law clicked the tip of his tongue. "Change course to the Marineford."

Genra grew surprised by his decision. "What?"

The rest of the crew didn't argue with Law for it was the captain's decision. Genra couldn't help but be confused since at first Trafalgar Law was in a hurry to get into the New World, then the next thing he did was to go to the Marineford and waste time. What was he going to do there?

"We're going to save Strawhat Luffy!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

I really do feel that the other half was a bit rushed (Probably because I got rusty and got totally bad in descriptions). But nevertheless, the point was there and I was done with it. The chapter might seem long, but its because of the dialogue. There's not much going on in this chapter, all of it was pure blabber. I might revise it later, but for now it will do. Thank you for those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story even though its just a short prologue! I really was happy and was shocked at the number of people who liked and got interested with this OC X Law fic.

Please do continue to support!

Reviews are very welcome. Questions, Comments, Suggestions, and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.

Until the next update.


End file.
